Sorria!
by Isamu-aneki
Summary: Parecia ser mais uma tarde comum na base do Shinsengumi. Comum até demais. Estava realmente um tédio! Até que Heisuke, Sano, Shinpachi e Souji teem uma grande idéia: fazer Hajime sorrir. Quem conseguirá tal feito? Yaoi.


**Sorria!**

Em um belo dia na base do Shinsengumi, uma unidade policial que servia ao Shogunato, as pétalas de cerejeiras caiam ao chão, formando uma espécie de tapete cor-de-rosa, o sol brilhava intensamente e os pássaros cantavam como de costume. Tudo parecia normal. Tão normal, que chegava a ser entediante. O dia estava sendo tão tranquilo que não havia uma missão se quer para ser cumprida ou nenhuma outra atividade "satisfatória'' para os integrantes das dez divisões que perambulavam pelo local. Alguns resolveram patrulhar os arredores, outros aproveitaram para ver certas pessoas ou, simplesmente, beber.

No interior da base,em uma das salas que davam para um lindo jardim com um pequeno lago com carpas nadando calmamente atrás de restos de comida, Toudou Heisuke, Harada Sanosuke e Nagakura Shinpachi, capitães da 8ª, 10ª e 2ª divisões respectivamente, jogavam conversa fora e comiam ao mesmo tempo, quando surgiu um assunto que era interessante de mais para passar batido.

- Eu nunca, mas nunca na minha vida, vi o Hajime-kun rir! – disse Heisuke, enquanto engolia um tempura.

- Ele parece feito de gelo! É frio como um! Ha, ha, ha! – brincou Shinpachi, dando um gole rápido em seu sake.

- E também, nunca o vi perder a compostura nem mesmo ficar sem graça em nenhuma situação. – completou Sano.

- Devíamos apostar isso! – Shinpachi bate no chão, animando-se com a idéia – Bebiba de graça esta noite no restaurante da Miyako-san para quem conseguir faze-lo tirar aquela expressão do rosto!

Antes que qualquer um dos três presentes falasse algo, uma voz vinda do corredor se pronuncia.

- Eu topo! – diz Okita Souji, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Então apostado! Vamos ver quem consegue esse feito histórico! Ha,ha,ha! – Shinpachi estava crente que fosse impossível de faze-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo acreditava que tinha uma chance. Então, resolveu ser o primeiro a tentar.

Procuram o companheiro pela base, até o encontrarem sentado ao pé de uma das árvores de cerejeiras, tomando chá calmamente.

- Vocês vão ver! Eu vou ganhar rapidinho! Ninguém resiste à piadas! – o jovem alto, de olhos azuis e cabelos castanho-avermelhados, vai em direção ao capitão da 3ª divisão, deixando os outros três escondidos atrás de um arbusto.

* * *

><p>- E aí, Saitou? – chegou espalhafatoso.<p>

- O que foi? – respondeu o mais baixo, irritado pela interrupção inesperada.

- Já ouviu essa piada? – perguntou Shinpachi,sorridente.

- Eu não gosto de piadas. – disse friamente.

- ...Ah,mas essa é boa! Você vai gostar!

- Duvído muito.

- Err...

Se encaram por uns segundos e Shinpachi se dá por vencido. Diante daquele rosto sem expressão, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi esquecer da piada e acabar com a chance de receber bebidas de graça.

- Esquece, vou deixar você quietinho aí tomando chá! – Nagakura dá meia volta e vai embora do local.

* * *

><p>- Ele é FRIO demais! Nem senso de humor deve ter! "Não gosto de piadas''. Poxa, todo mundo gosta de piadas! Como é que alguém assim pode existir! – reclama Nagakura, incomformado pelo "triste" fato de que existem pessoas que não gostam de piadas, principalmente as suas, no mundo.<p>

- Minha vez! – diz Heisuke, empolgado com a sua tentativa de ganhar alguma coisa de graça na vida.

O mais novo de todos os espadachins do Shinsengumi se aproxima sorrateiramente, pelo menos assim acreditava, por de trás da árvore, a qual Saitou estava encostado, ainda tomando seu precioso chá. Heisuke se prepara para dar o bote em sua potencial presa. Dá um salto e tenta fazer o maior barulho possivel, afim de que Saitou derramasse o chá em si próprio, levando um susto. Infelizmente para o pequeno de cabelos compridos, o mais alto não teve reação alguma.

- Hajime-kun, você não se assustou?

- Deu para ouvir seus passos. – volta a tomar o chá.

- ... Droga! Terei que treinar mais! – volta revoltado com a falha técnica.

Restam Harada e Okita. Heisuke resolve ir comer em algum lugar, já que não consegue ouvir os deboches de Shinpachi,deixando-os com a próxima tentativa.

Sanosuke tenta algo arriscado, mas quem sabe daria certo? Se põe em frente a Saito e lhe dá um peteleco na testa, e sorridente, ainda faz um cafuné no mais baixo

- Saaaitoooou-chaaaaaan! – diz animado, na esperança de que o amigo fique sem jeito.

- ... Harada, você está bêbado? – pergunta Saitou, com cara de poucos amigos, claramente odiando estar sendo quase sufocado pelos músculos do outro.

- ... Hã? ... Aah,talvez eu esteja! Ha, ha, ha! Eu bebi mesmo mais cedo! – disfarçou rapidamente e como os outros, deu meia volta dando-se por vencido.

* * *

><p>- Eu disse! Ele é frio como o gelo! FRIO!<p>

- Calminha, Shinpachi! Vocês todos fizeram coisas previsíveis demais, ao menos para alguém como o Hajime-kun. He, he, he. – Okita ria dos amigos e tinha certeza de que sairia o grande vencedor da aposta – Podem ir se preparando, por que quem vai ganhar essa serei eu!

- E como você pretende fazer isso, Souji? – pergunta Harada.

- Vocês vão ver.

- Hmm.

- Então anda logo! Quero ver o que você fará! – Shinpachi ainda não superou a perda da bebida de graça e ainda mais o fato de ter tido suas piadas ''censuradas'' por Saitou.

- Você tá levando isso muito a sério, Shinpachi.

- Cala a boca, Sano!

- Esquentadinho.

* * *

><p>E lá estava a pobre vítima da aposta dos demais. Tentando dormir ao pé da árvore que tanto adora. Saitou tem a pele branca como a neve e lindos olhos azuis, talvez isso contribua para a aparência "gelada" que dizem ter. Como Okita costumava fazer missões e patrulhar junto com ele algumas vezes, não seria tão difícil chegar perto.<p>

- Com sono, Hajime-kun? Não dormiu bem?

- Souji... – abre os olhos lentamente. Mais uma vez estava sendo pertubado. – O que você quer? Contar piadas? Bagunçar meu cabelo? Me dar um susto? Se for isso, pode desistir, seu planou foi descoberto.

- Ah, mas eu não vim fazer isso, não.

- Hmm...

- Hajime-kun, por que você nunca sorri? Digo, estais sempre com essa cara séria, parece uma pedra. Não muda. – dá um leve sorriso para o outro-

- E por que se importa tanto com isso?

- Somos amigos, não somos?

- Somos, eu acho... – o mais baixo fica pensativo e se distrai. Momento que Okita estava esperando.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos se aproxima lentamente do rosto do outro e encosta seus lábios nos do pequeno, fazendo este mudar as feições da face rapidamente. Hajime estava corado, com os olhos arregalados e em estado de choque. Estava sem reação alguma, nem sequer havia feito algo para impedir o mais alto de parar o beijo. Após 5 segundos, Okita diz:

- Então, sorria ao menos para mim.

- ... Sim. – Hajime mostrou um tímido, mas lindo, sorriso.

Okita Souji ganhou a aposta. Naquela noite, estava bastante satisfeito. Não por ter bebido de graça, mas sim por ter sido o único que conseguira fazer com que Saito Hajime, capitão da 3ª divisão do Shinsengumi, sorrisse de verdade.


End file.
